The present invention relates to a power line communication apparatus and a connecting device used in power line communication.
In known power line communication using the spread spectrum communication technology disclosed in, for example, JP-A-8-32495, there is used a cable connecting device for power line communication having a spread spectrum communication circuit, which includes a modulation unit and a power connector for connecting a non-power line communication apparatus that does not perform power line communication. Further, a power strip provided with a plurality of outlets is disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 6,956,464B2.
However, in the cable connecting device for power line communication or the power strip, a power filter for modem is required in addition to a power filter for connector. Accordingly, there has been a problem in which the filters are separately provided.